


You're my sister.

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [13]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura have known each other forever, literally they met when their mums gave birth to each other in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my sister.

Maura walks up the path to Jane's house ringing the doorbell

A women mid twenties answers the door.

 

"Yes."

"Oh sorry, is Jane here." replies Maura

"Upstairs."

"Is it OK if I..."

 

Jane comes down the stairs.

 

"Hey, I saw you outside, come up."

 

Maura enters closing the door behind her, following Jane upstairs.

  

"Where are your parents?"

"Date night." replies Jane

"Mine too."

"And you didn't get a Maggie, you're so lucky."

"Not really." replies Maura

 

Jane smiles sitting on the bed.

 

"Who's Maggie?"

"The babysitter."

"I see." replies Maura

"I know right, I'm 15 I don't need a babysitter."

"Did you ask them why?"

"Something about if the police come to the door and find out we left a 15 year old...blah blah blah, whatever I'm over it."

"Clearly."

"Who's side are you on?" replies Jane

 

Maura smiles taking a seat at Jane's desk.

 

"You alright."

 

Maura nods.

 

"You can't lie to me, you've had something on your mind for weeks now."

 

A tear drops from Maura's eyes.

Jane stands handing Maura a box of tissues.

 

"Is it your parents?"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"Maura you know whatever it is I'm here for you."

 

Maura takes a tissue wiping her eyes and then scrunches the tissue in her hand.

 

"I think...actually I know, I've known since...I don't know I guess I've always known."

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"I'm...gay."

 

Jane takes both of Maura's hands.

 

"I know." she whispers

 

Maura looks at her.

 

"I'm your best friend, I know everything about you."

"Not everything." replies Maura

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"Things won't change between us, will they."

"No way, you're my sister." replies Jane

 

A tear drops from Maura's eyes.

 

"Hey, come here."

 

Jane pulls Maura into a hug.

 

"There is nothing, about you that will stop me loving you."

 

Jane kisses Maura's cheek.

 

"Dinners ready." Maggie shouts from downstairs

"You hungry?"

"That's it."

"Was there something else?" replies Jane

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"I'm starving."

 

An hour later.

 

"Are you staying over Maura?" 

"Yea." Replies Jane 

"Wow that's a great ventriloquism act."

"Yes." replies Maura

"Ok, do you need me to call your parents?"

"No that's OK, they're not home." replies Maura

"Ok, don't stay up to late."

 

Jane nods.

Maggie goes to the living room.

 

"Do you have a spear blanket in your room?"

"No." replies Jane

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"You do realize I have a king size bed."

"But..."

"Maura we've slept in the same bed since we were 1...I told you nothing changes."

 

Another hour later Jane and Maura are getting ready for bed at either side of Jane's bed.

Jane gets into bed first.

 

"You Ok, you're very quiet." asks Jane

 

Maura gets into bed.

 

"Yea." replies Maura

 

25 minutes pass.

 

"Jane."

"Humm." Jane replies

"Are you asleep?"

 

Jane opens one eye looking over at Maura.

 

"Right."

"What's up?" Jane replies

"Nothing."

 

Jane pulls herself up into sitting position.

Maura does the same.

 

"Just thinking about...you calling me your sister."

"What about it?" replies Jane

 

Maura exhales loudly.

 

"I really hope..."

 

Maura turns so her whole body is facing Jane.

 

"I hope you don't, see me as your sister."

"Oh." Jane replies sadly

"I hope you see me as more."

 

Maura leans forward...

Jane's eyes close as she feels Maura's lips on hers.

They pull apart a minute later.

 

"Wow." replies Jane

 

Angela and Frank arrive home 30 minutes later.

Angela hands Maggie some money from her purse.

 

"Thanks." replies Maggie

"Any trouble?"

"Good as gold...oh, one of Jane's friends came round."

 

Angela looks at Frank.

 

"Maura." Angela and Frank say at the same time.

"How would you feel about making this permanent." 

"I'd really like that Mrs Rizzoli."

 

Maggie leaves.

Angela climbs the stairs stopping at Tommy and Frankie's room first then Jane's.

Angela comes down stairs.

 

"You have to see this."

"What?" replies Frank

 

Angela puts a finger to her lips motioning for him to follow her.

 

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Frank whispers

"Look again."

 

Angela walks over to them pointing at their interlinked hands.

 

"So they're holding hands." 

 

Angela looks at him leaving the room.

 

"What?" replies Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like doing an AU (alternate universe) story.


End file.
